The Care Bears and the Lost Treaure of Caring
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Billy doesn't have any friends around so is up to the Care Bears to help. Until the Caring Crystals just broken into peices, the world of caring is in choas. They found a lost map which leads to stop uncaring, but, there's acient evil far worse than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The Care Bears make the world caring once again until something went wrong with the Caring Meter is because they don't have enough caring crystals for the Caring Meter and the entire Kingdom of Caring a.k.a. Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings. Problem is, there's no caring crystals around the Earth until now. Can the Care Bear Family save the world from caring or it'll be too late?

* * *

The Care Bears and the Lost Treasure of Caring PART 1

Story and ideas by Monkayfun and Balrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and Cousins TM and (C) Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for some frightening scenes and mild peril

NOTE: Some of the characters won't be in this story. This story take place after Dark Heart is finished.

* * *

It all started when everything's back to normal at Care-A-Lot. The Care Bears were happy and having fun. Tender Heart and Champ Bear were jogging together until Swift heart going very fast with her speed. They got flipped over and saw Swift Heart waves at them and zooms away. Both of them were smiling and nodding "oh, Swift Heart" thinking. Grumpy Bear still grumpy and the little cubs were playing with the slide and Grams Bear just helping the cubs up. The Cousins were playing finding the red leaf tree from the Forest of Feelings. Love-A-Lot, Funshine and Wish Bear were cleaning up the Caring Meter to make it all nice and clean. Friend and Secret Bear were on duty with their staroscope to find someone who needs caring. Suddenly, they found a kid named Billy, Billy Knowles and he's very depressed so it's up to them to help the kid. They use their staring power to formed a cloud car and sitting on their seats and they're immediately going down to Earth to help Billy with his problem and then, down they go, as Friend Bear drives while Secret Bear saw a bird and getting up and off the car.

Now, Secret Bear goes on the clouds on a persuit to pet the bird until he notice there's no cloud and he fell down on the sky when the cloud car closes by and landing on the front cover of the cloud car and the bird lands on Secret Bear's head and the bird flew and lands on his finger. Then, the cloud car goes way down and lands on the sidewalk. The cloud car disappeared and both of them were landed on the ground hard. Billy looked at them.

"Hi, Billy", Friend Bear said. "Huh? Who are you?", he said. "I'm Friend Bear and this is Secret Bear. We're Care Bears and we're gonna help you with your problem", she said.

"HA! Helping my problem. Big deal. I don't need friends because they just leave me behind. Just leave me alone, bears. I don't want to talk you guys again. EVER!", Billy said when he leaves Secret Bear whispers close to Friend Bear's left ear and Friend Bear said, "you're right, Secret Bear. We can't let him be uncaring forever. Let's cheer him up to bring him to Care-A-Lot. WAIT, BILLY! WAIT!"

They stopped and Billy said to them, "what are you following me?" Friend Bear said to Billy, "you can't be uncaring for the rest of your life."

"Why not? All friends do that sometimes", Billy said until Friend Bear said to him, "that's not true. Most friends can change even you. I tell you what. Wanna go someplace to help with your problem?"

"Whatever", Billy said and Friend Bear said, "very well." Friend and Secret Bear uses their staring power to bring back the cloud car and they're on the cloud car and Friend Bear said to him, "hop in and buckle up" and then they're going up from Earth to Care-A-Lot. Billy said with a shock, "huh? What? WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"To Care-A-Lot where other Care Bears lived", Friend Bear said. "Oh, man. Maybe I shouldn't come", Billy said.

Meanwhile in the dark clouds away from Care-A-Lot, a evil wizard named No Heart is watching the cloud car going back to Care-A-Lot as well as his assistant, Beastly, were also watching, too.

"Those misrable Care Bears are still lovable as usual. BAH! If they're gonna ruin my evil plots again, it'll be too soon", No Heart said.

"Maybe we can give them a evil touch, No Heart. To help that kid to be evil and uncaring again. HEH HEH HEH HEH!", Beastly said.

"Brilliant suggestion, Beastly. Go back to Care-A-Lot and bring him here. Don't mess it up", No Heart said.

"Yes, right away, No Heart. Is so good to be baaaAAAAAAAA!!!!", Beastly said when he fell down the stairs and stopped on the last step. "Lazy oaf", No Heart said.

Beastly zooms away to his flying machine and he flew out of No Heart's Castle to help Billy to be mean and bad. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Cheer Bear is done polishing the Caring Meter when Tender Heart Bear came and said to her.

"Hey, Cheer Bear. Finishing up the Caring Meter?"

"Absolutely, Tender Heart", she said, "everything's under control with the Caring Meter. No Heart will ever dare to hurt caring again."

"I hope so, Cheer. I really hope so", Tender Heart Bear said.

Suddenly, Grumpy Bear points and said something to other Care Bears about what's heading their way. "HEY, CARE BEARS! LOOK OVER THERE! THEY BOUGHT A VISTOR TO CARE-A-LOT!"

"We better get True Heart and Noble Heart, immediately. Come on, Wish Bear", Tender Heart Bear said.

As they're landed on the cloudy ground, all the Care Bears and Cosuins were circling around as Billy get off the cloud car and said with a surprize.

"Wow. This place is wonderful. Huh? You guys must be the Care Bears, aren't you?"

"You got that right, sonny boy. We can hanging around to help others like yourself", Playful Heart Monkey said.

"HA HA HA! You're funny when you do that", Billy said, "who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Playful Heart Monkey, a Care Bear Cosuin. I always make everyone laugh like this", she said when she threw a cream pie on her face and Billy laughs.

"I'm Cheer Bear. That's Brave Heart, Funshine, Good Luck, Loyal Heart, Proud Heart, Gentle Heart. The one who loves the water is Cozy Heart", Cheer Bear said when Cozy Heart jumps out of the water and lands on Billy's arm and said to him,

"Nice to meet you, friend. Don't worry about me getting soaked, I always dried fast. Speaking of fast..."

Then, Swift Heart Rabbit came faster around until suddenly, she stops closer to Billy and said to him, "hey, kid, I'm Swift Heart Rabbit. The fastest Care Bear Cousin in the Forest of Feelings. Did you like my speed?"

"Breathtaking, Swift Heart. Really breathtaking", Billy said.

"Also, there's Treat Heart, Birthday Bear, Lotsa Heart, Champ Bear, Harmony Bear, Friend and Secret Bear", she continues to introduce everyone to Billy when Grumpy Bear came with a rain cloud. "Don't forget about me, Grumpy Bear. Always grumping around in Care-A-Lot to help like you. If you excuse me, I'm going over there."

"I'm Bright Heart Raccoon and I can help any logical problems. Like 4+59 or something like that", Bright Heart said and Beastly saw them introducing to the entire Care Bear Family when he's about to jumped out, he saw Noble Heart and True Heart including Tender Heart Bear were coming out to greet the visitor. "Hey, don't forget about us", Tender Heart said.

"You must be Billy having trouble without a friend", Noble Heart said. "We're Noble Heart and True Heart, the Elders for the entire Care Bear Family", True Heart Bear said. "Oh, I'm Tender Heart Bear, their leader", he said.

"You guys are so cool. I wish I could be your friend", Billy said. "You are, Billy. You really are", Friend Bear said.

Now, all of them were singing and dancing around Care-A-Lot when Beastly is trying to get Billy to No Heart, unfortunately, he's unsuccessfully getting into him until he fell, flew or even drops down on the lake. Beastly just have enough with this so now he's gonna stop them by gettin in front of them and said, "STOP! Don't even listen to them, listen to me. I can help you no matter what happens." The Care Bears were mad at him and getting to stare at him. Noble Heart said,

"OKAY, CARE BEARS! GET READY TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!"

They shouted, "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE! COUSIN CALL!"

"YAHHH! OWWIE! OWWIE! OUCH! OUCH OUCH! You'll never stop No Heart and me. (stare power at him) YEOW!", Beastly said and he flew out of Care-A-Lot and going back to No Heart's Castle. "Who's that?", Billy ask and Bright Heart Raccoon said answer his question,

"That's Beastly, Billy. No Heart's assistant always getting into mischeif."

"At least, our stare power overpowers evil and uncaring everytime. That's why No Heart is trying to stop the world from caring", True Heart Bear said. "Geez, that's awful. Hopefully, the world has hope for caring. Let's continue with that song", Billy said as the Care Bears continue dancing and signing about feelings. Then, it's night time and the Care Bears were having a meeting at the Hall of Hearts about Billy's situation. Brave Heart said to them,

"Billy finally found the true meaning of friendship and caring. I think it's possible to make him stay for awhile. If alot of people should have feelings for him."

"You're absolutely right, Brave Heart. Maybe we could help him one last time before he's going home", Funshine Bear said.

"I second that in motion", Proud Heart said. "As l will, too, Sport Fans", Champ Bear agreed, too. "All those in favor?", Tender Heart said. "I!", they said. "All appose?", Tender Heart said and the Care Bears didn't say anything to appose.

"This meeting is ajorned. Everyone have a good night. (yawn) I'm beginning to sound like Bedtime", Tender Heart said as everyone were laughing from Tender Heart's pun. Later, everyone were going back to sleep as well as Billy with Baby Hugs and Tugs. He smiles happy to be with someone who love him until No Heart saw them sleeping and said,

"UGH! DISGUSTING! Those revolting bears make me sick. Beastly, you have failed me AGAIN!"

"But, bu-u-u-ttt, No Heart...", Beastly said as No Heart shouts, "SLIENCE, FOOL! Well, maybe it'll be another day until dawn. (yawn) Time to hit the sack. Night, you insignificant fool."

"At least, he didn't call me dog breath. (smell his breath) Ugh.", Beastly said.

Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot in the middle of the night, something's wrong with the Caring Meter. The Meter is down to zero is because the Meter has a substance which starts to care around Care-A-Lot. It's called the Caring Crystals. Without those crystals, the Caring Meter is done for and so is Care-A-Lot as well. The Crystals have been dissipated. Care-A-Lot is now finished. At dawn, the Care Bear Family were inside the Hall of Hearts having some breakfast when Billy came with his pajamas on.

"Good Morning, Billy!", they said. "Good morning, you guys. Having a good sleep last night?", Billy said.

"Our sleep is purfect even it from No Heart been beaten many times. Instead for our stomachs", Proud Heart Cat said and the Care Bear Family were laughing until Funshine Bear ran very quickly as she opens the doors fast and said,

"TENDER HEART! TENDER HEART!"

"What is it, Funshine?", Tender Heart said. "Is the Caring Meter. Is drawing down to zero", she said as the Care Bear Family gasps. "Impossible. The caring of the world is invalunerable and so the Meter, too", Noble Heart Horse said. "Not anymore. Follow me. I'll show you", Funshine said as the Care Bear Family were running back to the Meter. Billy said, " this doesn't mean I can walk like this?"

Brave Heart check it out and said, "I think I found the problem. It's the Caring Crystals, it's completely dried. It breaks apart so easily."

"Aren't there any Crystals on Earth?", Billy said.

"No. Those were the last Caring Crystals. You see, the Caring Crystals were made to stop evil and uncaring spirits. Since Care-A-Lot was made, the Caring Crystals were lights of pure caring energy to form into rocks. Now, it's gone forever", True Heart said.

"And Care-A-Lot is finished", Grumpy Bear said. Beastly is back at Care-A-Lot and heard everything. "Ohhhhh. Wait til No Heart hears the good news. Oh, I mean bad news which is so good. HA HA HA!", Beastly said as he gonna leave Care-A-Lot with his flying machine until he bumped on a cloud and going back straight to No Heart's Castle.

"That's bad for Earth. What can we do to help the World now?", Gentle Heart Lamb said. The Care Bear Family were thinking about a plan to save the world and finding the Caring Crystals, too. Billy got a idea.

"I got it!", Billy said. "Huh? I thought I'm the only brains in this family", Bright Heart said.

"There something's on the statue in the park. A peice of paper. Old and wrinkly. Must be something you need", Billy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go down there and get it. CHARGE!", Brave Heart said when he leaves faster. Then, the entire Care Bear Family were going, too. Then, the cloud cars and the rainbow rollers were formed and they're on their vehicles and going down to Earth. Then, they're landed on the grass and their vehicles dissipated. "LOOK!", Wish Bear said, "Billy was right. It has the paper on the statue."

Bright Heart Raccroon grab the paper and said, "whoa. Unbelievable. Truly unbelievable." Tender Heart said, "it's a treasure map which leads to something. Something very important."

"Wait a minute", Billy said, "oh, my gosh. It's my Dad's."

"Your Dad's?", Friend Bear said, "why your Dad leave this map on the statue?"

"He must've lost it", Billy said when he remembers about his Dad to go on a another exbition trip and said to his son before he leaves, "Son, I'm going to Peru on a another exbition trip. Something about some kind of Crystal in the Peruian Temple." Billy said, "why must go, Dad? You didn't have any time for me. You care about your job more than me. (sniffs)" His Dad hold his son and said, "I'll return when my trip is finished. And this time, I'll never go any exbition trips, only on a beach." Billy said, "promise?" and his Dad answered, "I promise." They hug each other until the wind blew the map and stuck on the statue. Then, his memory flashback disappeared.

"So sad", Loyal Heart Dog said, "what happen to your Father, Billy?"

"He's been gone for almost a whole year. They couldn't find him", Billy said. "Well, we're not gonna let your Dad disappeared forever. We must find him, too", Brave Heart said.

"Absolutely. Uh, oh. LOOK!", Tender Heart said when suddenly, Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings are gone, but, for good. They gasps and then, few kids with scary, uncaring faces frightens the little cubs, Baby Hugs and Tugs.

"Baby Tugs, do something. Help me!", Baby Hugs said. "You kids don't frightened me so easily. I'm a CARE BEAR!", Baby Tugs said as Grams Bear try to stop them. Then, the kids were still trying to hurt the cubs, but, Grams Bear will never let them to do that. "You youngsters need a lesson about caring. CARE BEAR STARE!", Grams Bear said when she uses her staring power to scare the uncaring kids away from them.

"Thanks, Grams Bear", they said as Grams Bear said to them, "next time, my little cubs, be more careful."

"Uh, oh. The kids and the people were uncaring when Care-A-Lot disappeared. We better get out of here", Cheer Bear said.

"Right. Since Care-A-Lot gone, we are still here. Stare together", Noble Heart said. They use their staring power to formed into a big cloud boat and then, Cheer Bear made a rainbow bridge and the Care Bear Family and Billy were running their lives away from the uncaring people.

"This is bad. No one in the World will care again", Grumpy Bear said. "Hmm. Billy your Dad told you about the crystals, right?", Tender Heart said as Billy answered, "yeah. Did you think...?"

"THAT TEMPLE HAS THE CARING CRYSTALS!", they said. "Exactly. That's where we're going. Pack your hearts, everyone. We're heading for acient Peru", Tender Heart said. No Heart saw everything in his cauldron and said, "HA HA HA! Those bears think they can get those crystals in Peru, eh? Not where we're going. Beasly, pack my bags. We're leaving", No Heart said. "Ohh. Are we going to Florida, No Heart?", Bestly said when No Heart shock him to death,"ow. That smarts." The adventure has just begun.

* * *

Can the Care Bear Family stops uncaring before it reaches around the world? Also, can they find Billy's missing Father, too? Those answers will be answered on the next chapter. See you next time and Care-A-Lot!

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	2. Chapter 2

The Care Bears were happy to share their feelings to everyone until now. A boy named Billy is totally depressed and it's up to them to share his feelings and they did when suddenly, the Caring Crystals were gone forever and there isn't anymore. Billy got a idea there's something on the statue and it's a map to lurde them to stop the caring problem and his missing Father, too. They know where the crystal is and it's at acient Peru. The people, now, uncaring and be able to stop the Care Bears from caring again. Now, our heroes are going to acient Peru to retrieve the Caring Crystals before it's too late and No Heart along with Beastly are going, too. Can our heroes saved the world from caring? The story continues on...

* * *

The Care Bears and the Lost Treasure of Caring PART 2

Story and ideas by Monkayfun and Balrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and the Care Bear Cosuins are trademarks and (C) of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for some frightening scenes and mild peril

* * *

When we last off, No Heart got a chariet with evil demons as horses to go on top of sky. No Heart is very pleased from his own transportation.

"Excellent. My magnificent chariet is finally ready to take off. BEASTLY!", No Heart said when Beastly came with No Heart's luggages and said, "AUGGH! Why did you always get too much stuff? OFFTH! (THUD!)" No Heart answers to Beastly, "I need a few essencials to trap the Care Bears. That's all. Now, HURRY UP!" Beastly runs faster to get ready to take off. "Everything's all set, No Heart", Beastly said.

"Good. NOW DO IT!", No Heart said as he threw a shoe at him. "Yes, sir", Beastly said and threw the whipp at the demons and they're going away from No Heart's Castle to acient Peru. The dark clouds clouding around the town as the people were uncaring. It's gettin worse and worse by a seconds. Pushing, shoving and stealing. They have to get the Caring Crystals before the whole world be uncaring for good. Meanwhile, the cloud boat lands on the Pacific Ocean and hours later, everyone were bored to death.

"Boy, this is why traveling always bored me to tears. (sighs)", Playful Heart said.

"And that's the truth. Do we have any board games around the ship?", Lotsa Heart said.

"Hmm. I think I got a idea. Let me have this boom box, Grumpy", Billy said as Grumpy gives him the boom box and he got a party remix CD and when he plays the CD, it gives the ultimate music experence and then he dances and the Care Bears were wondering what he's doing.

"Hey, what kind of music is that?", Baby Hugs said. "Linkin Park. It's called, 'In the End', my favorite song. COME ON! DANCING MAKES ME OR ANYONE FEEL GOOD!", Billy said as he continues dancing.

"Hmm. This music gets the beat and dancing to my feet", Swift Heart said when she dances, wonderfully. Then, the Care Bears were dancing around with the same dancing moves. Now, they clap as they dance slow and then, another song came and it's "BYE, BYE, BYE" by N'SYNC. Then, three female Care Bears doing the cheerleading moves around and then, Noble Heart and True Heart were smiling and glad to have Billy around. Proud Heart smiles and said to Billy,

"Purfect songs, Billy. It makes me feel really good." Then, Good Luck also said to Billy, "great job for cheering us all with luck. Ha ha."

"No problem", Billy said.

"Come on. The dance party never ends here. Let's see what song it has", Tender Heart said as he plays the song with "Oustside" played by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Tender Heart starts breakdancing, they shouted, "go, Tender Heart" about three times and then, they start dancing when Tender Heart continue his. Suddenly, the cloud is blocking the sun and then, lightning strikes with rain pours rapidly. True Heart shouts,

"CARE BEARS! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Then, the strom grows stronger by a second. The Care Bears were frightened and being steady on the boat's floor until the water splashing rapidly.

"CARE BEARS! GET RID OF THE WATER AND HURRY!", Noble Heart shouts. The Care Bears try their best to get the water away from inside before the ship sank. "TOO MUCH PRESSURE! THE WND IS TOO STRONG!", Loyal Heart said.

"WE GOT TO TRY EVERYTHING TO SAVE THIS SHIP! KEEP TRYING!", Friend Bear said. Suddenly, the storm passing away from them and the clouds were back to normal. "It's okay, everyone. The storm just passing away for the moment", True Heart said. "I hope we never seen the last of that storm and that's the truth", Lotsa Heart said.

"Are we almost there, Bright Heart?", Billy said. "Well, according to the map, we're about 23 kolometers from here. Yep, we'll be there in approximately 2 and a half hours", Bright Heart said. "Geez, and I didn't bring a portable DVD player", Billy said. Meanwhile on top of the sky, No Heart is eating a blackberry smoothie and Beastly is getting hot from the sun, panting heavily and said to No Heart,

"Hey, No Heart? Can I get a garbage smoothie? I'm thirsty." No Heart said, "until we made it to Peru. NOW, DRIVE!" Beastly is mad and getting parsh from the sun's heat. Suddenly, Champ Bear saw the carrige and said, "huh? Oh, no, it's No Heart again. HEY, SPORT FANS, DON'T LOOK NOW, BUT WE'RE NOT ALONE! LOOK!"

"NO HEART!", they shouted. "What is he doing on the sky?", Grumpy Bear said. "He knows what we going. We better stop him before he's gonna destroy caring. Care Bears, prepare to stare. COUNTDOWN!", Noble Heart said as they shout and ready to stare, "4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!" As they're about to use their stare power, nothing happened. Their power was all used up to formed a cloud boat.

"Huh? What? What's going?", they said. "Apparently, we used all the caring energy to formed this boat. OUR STARE POWER IS NOW USELESS!", Harmony Bear said. "Great. No Heart is gonna get us and the world is doom", Baby Tugs said. "What are we gonna do now?", Baby Hugs said. "We don't know, my babies. We just don't know", Grams Bear said. Beastly saw the boat and they use their powerless stare and he's very happy not to be stared again. "Hey, No Heart. Look! The Care Bears have no staring powers anymore", Beastly said. "Excellent. Let's pay them a visit. HA HA HA!"

Then, No Heart's carrage stopped closer to the cloudship and about to greet the Care Bear Family.

"Hey, how's it going?", No Heart said and Noble Heart said to him, "why are you doing here, No Heart?"

"I'm interested in the Lost Treasure of Caring. So I can find it and destroy it for good", No Heart said.

"Over our big hearts, tall and ugly", Swift Heart said. "Hmm. We'll see about that. EVIL DEMONS, SEIZE THEM!", No Heart commands as the evil demons were gonna grab the Care Bears and annihilating caring for good. The Care Bears were running their lives away from the evil demons and they show thier faces with evil and ugliness, too. Love-A-Lot is trapped and said,

"Oh, no. I'm trapped. What shall I do?"

"Time to give them some entertainment. Crank the volume. The speakers are fuctioning. CARE BEARS, COVER YOUR EARS!", Billy said as the Care Bears just cover their ears and Billy starts the music with Aerosmith's "I'm Crying." The evil demons can't stand the music soundwaves overhearding too loudly. Now, the evil demons are retreating, but, flying away from the ocean and going back to the dark clouds. As Billy turns off the boom box, the Care Bears were uncovering their ears and they're laughing at No Heart and Tender Heart said to No Heart,

"Where were you go this time, No Heart? Your evil demon friends just left without you."

"UGH! CURSE YOU, KID! I'll get you and your friends", No Heart said.

"Not when something's gonna happen to your carrage. Bon vouage", Brave Heart said when No Heart's carrage going down on the water and both of them pops out of the water and shouts at Beastly, "BEASTLY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" and Beastly said as he about to pull the lifesaver tube, "don't worry, No Heart, I got it cover. Climb aboard if you're all wet. Oh, I hate water."

Noble Heart said, "that's enough, Care Bears. We have no time for our amusement." True Heart also said, "Noble Heart's right. Our world need us. ONWARD TO PERU!" They cheer with glee as they're heading to Peru and leaving No Heart all wet, but, not defeated so easily. Meanwhile, most of the Care Bears said something to Billy about what he did.

"You rock, Sports fan. Great job for scaring those demons away", Champ Bear said. "Yeah. That was pretty impressive with alot of courage", Brave Heart said. "Also a brilliant suggestion. I wish I could've done that", Bright Heart said as Wish Bear said to Bright Heart, "somebody made that wish come true, Bright Heart." They start laughing from Bright Heart's words when Birthday Bear saw something with his staroscope and shouts, "LAND HO, GUYS! LOOK! WE MADE IT!"

They saw the land and the sign said, "Welcome to Peru, South America." They Care Bears cheer with glee and then, Billy saw the state and cries a little and said, "don't worry, Dad. We're coming for you." Later, the dark clouds strikes at New Orleans, Miami, Dallas, Mexico City, San Francisco, Hollywood and then, most places around the world from Paris to Rome, the Swiss Alps, Germany, England, Scotland and the enitre Europe. The uncaring clouds continues to annihilate caring forever without the Caring Crystals. Meanwhile outside of Peru.

"Swim faster, Beastly, we don't wanna let those Care Bears to get the Caring Crystals first. Or we're finished", No Heart said.

"Don't worry, No Heart, we'll get before you know it. This time, they're finished for good. I mean, bad, which bad is so good. I mean...uhh...", Beastly said when No Heart said to him, "just shut up and pattle." Meanwhile somewhere in the Peruian Jungle, the Care Bears were continue to find the temple for the Lost Treasure of Caring. The heart compus which Grumpy still haves is pointing to the north or south to find the temple. "Any luck to find the lost temple, Grumpy?", Good Luck said. "Hmm. Not so sure, Good luck. This heart compus doesn't have a clue of which way we go. In other words, it's impossible", Grumpy said.

"We need a lot of luck to find it or caring is done for", Good Luck said as he imaging what will happen if they failed. The darker clouds continues to clouding the Earth til it's done. Then, No Heart controls the uncaring people to do his bidding and then, the children continues pushing and shoving also trying to steal as well. Good Luck's fantasy disappeared when Grumpy said,

"no time for daydreaming, Good Luck Bear. Look at my compus. It reaches to north. THERE!" Then, the Care Bears saw the temple where the Caring Crystals are. The Care Bears were cheering happily to find the temple. As the cloudboat lands on the ground safely, something hidden in one of the trees with red eyes so evilly and another one saw something from behind the tree. Meanwhile at the edge of South America, No Heart and Beastly just made it barely and wet. No Heart uses his magic to dry himself and Beastly shakens himself like a dog and said, "oh, how I hate water."

"Quit complaining, Beastly. We must find the cloudboat which leads to the Care Bears. So we can those crystals and conquer the world of caring. LET'S GO!", No Heart said as Beastly said, "uhh. I need a vacation after this is over."

Later...

"Okay, Care Bears. We have to break into groups. Team 1 will go to the east. Team 2 will go to the west. Me and True Heart will go to the north", Noble Heart said. "Yeah. The first one who finds the crystals, warn the others. OKAY, EVERYONE! LET'S GO GET THEM! CHARGE!", Brave Heart said as he charges to the east and so does the cousins. "Why Brave Heart have to brave too much?", Birthday Bear said. Tender Heart answers, "well, that's why he got his name." Brithday Bear said, "oh. Follow us, Billy." The entire Care Bear Family and Billy were going inside the hallways to find the Caring Crystals. The baby cubs along with Grams Bear were also trying to find the crystals, too. Then, the two stangers were gonna following them what they up to.

Suddenly, No Heart and Beastly found the cloudboat and going to the temple as No Heart said, "the cloudboat. WE FOUND IT! Now, let's get the crystals, Beastly." Beastly said when he's all tired up, "I need some grabage sundae to cool me off. Oh, my aching feet. I hate running."

Meanwhile inside the temple, Bright Heart saw some traps ready for who can across the hallway. "Hold it, Cousins!", Bright Heart shouts. "What's wrong, Bright Heart?", Loyal Heart said.

"This hallway could be a trap. For those who can get the crystals, we're goners", Bright Heart said.

"Ridiculous. Huh. There's no traps around", Playful Heart said when she pulls the lever by accident it triggers with a hatchet and slams on the wall. "See what I'm talking about?", Bright Heart said.

"Point taken. Heh. Heh. Heh", Playful Heart said. Meanwhile in the west of the temple, all the Care Bears were trapped in a dead end. Love-A-Lot said to them, "perfect. Just perfect. We're in the dead end and can't find the crystals. I'm afraid we're finished." Baby Tugs got a idea and said to Love-A-Lot, "wait, Love-A-Lot, there's something we can do. Do you remember about the adventure movies? A brave and strong man finds a secret entrance?"

"Yeah, I remember those movies. Why?", Friend Bear said. "Maybe there's a secret entrance way to find the crystals. By pushing or pulling any ojects on the wall", Baby Tugs said.

"What a splended idea, Baby Tugs. Let's find it and quick", Grams Bear said. So now, the Care Bears were touching on the wall to find something to push or pull so they can find their way out, but, nothing so far until Good Luck pulls a big long lever and then, a trap door and go sliding down wherever it goes. "I think Good Luck found it with luck", Cheer Bear said. "Okay, Care Bears, let's go down. WEE!", Tender Heart said when he jumps on the trap door as well as the other Care Bears goes ,too. Baby Hugs hugging Baby Tugs and said, "oh, goody, goody gosh. You done it, Baby Tugs. Let's get to the crystals and BEYOND!"

"ALL THE WAY! WEE!", Baby Tugs said and Grams Bear also said, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Then, the two strangers came and jumping into the trap door, too. Meanwhile, Noble Heart and True Heart were getting closer to the crystals until they saw a big door with Peruian language in a few words, some kind of riddle to open the door. Thankfully, True Heart can translate in Peruain language.

"Well, we find the door which leads to the crystals. Problem is, it's in some kind of Peruian language", Noble Heart said. "Don't worry, Noble Heart. As you know, I can translate in Peruian language. Watch", True Heart said when she speaks when she's touching the hydrogriphics and translate; "it said, 'from the heart within and you shall come in."

"Huh? What's that?", Noble Heart said. "Hmm. We have to feel our hearts from within and then, we enter", True Heart said. "Right", Noble Heart said as they hold their hands and feeling their love from within and then, the door automatically opens and both of them were happy and Noble Heart said, "now, all we have to do..." Suddenly, the trap door opens from the wall and the Care Bears just bumping on them. "Sorry to drop in, Noble Heart and True Heart. But we have fun", Billy said.

"Glad you all make it in one peice, cubs. What happen to the Cousins?", True Heart said.

Then, the Cousins came out of the traps and Proud Heart said, "jeez. Thank goodness, I got 9 nine lives to live. PRRR! Hey, cubs. Are we glad to see you again."

"Yeah. We made it alive just barely. Heh. Heh. Heh", Playful Heart said. "Nothing can't stop Swift Heart of any dangers because I'm still UNBEATABLE!", Swift Heart said. "Hmm. Taken out from Brave Heart as always", Grumpy said.

"Come on. We have to get the Crystals before No Heart gets 'em first", Noble Heart said.

As the Care Bears and Billy going inside, the doors moves by themselves slowly and then, No Heart and Beastly magically appear out of nowhere and then the two strangers running too fast. The doors are closed as Funshine Bear made light from her stare tummy. Treat Heart Pig said, "boy, I'm glad I'm not living in this Temple. Too spoky to sleep." Harmony said, "don't worry about this Temple, Treat Heart. Nothing, I mean, absolutely nothing's gonna scared us away. Huh?" Four dark red eyes approaching and then, Cozy Heart said, "uhh. Uhh.. Uhhh..." when Funshine said to Cozy Heart, "Cozy Heart? What's wrong? What?" Cozy Heart shouts, "THERE'S MONSTERS CLOSING BY THEIR EVYES! LOOK!" as she points at them, they scream their hearts up and run very fast away from them, but, the dark eyes are moving faster and then, the Care Bears with Billy are stopped at the tomb and Tender Heart shouts, "WE'RE TRAPPED! THERE'S NO WAY OUT!" Love-A-Lot said, "this is it. We're done for."

* * *

Who are the two strangers and what's gonna happen if they don't succeed? Find out on the last chapter of the Care Bears and the Lost Treasure of Caring. CARE-A-LOT!

TO BE CONCLUDED...!


	3. Chapter 3

As the uncaring clouds continues to spread, Billy helps the Care Bears to find the map from his Dad so they can find the Caring Crystals with luck. Then, they're off to Peru until No Heart and his evil buddies to ruin their mission when Billy using his tactics to scared his buddies away and continue their quest. No Heart doesn't give up so easily. Meanwhile, the Care Bears are already there and splitting up into 3 groups to find it. Group 1 must face the traps, Group 2, find the dead end and find a way to get of the situation. Group 3 (Noble and True Heart) found the entrance and True Heart speaks in Peruian Language to unlock the doors, then, they got bumped from Group 1 and Group 2 were out of the trap hallway. Now, all of them enter until No Heart and Beastly came and following them also the two strangers, too. The Care Bears saw the 4 red eyes as they approach to them. Who were they and can our heroes end the uncaring situation? The adventure continues to the end on...

* * *

The Care Bears and the Lost Treasure of Caring The Conclusion

Story and ideas by Monkayfun2K5 and Barulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and the CB Cousins are (C) and TM's of Those Characters of Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for some frightening scenes and mild peril

* * *

As the Care Bears frightened, the two strangers come closer to them when their eyes just too caring and showing themselves as almost like the CB Cousins. A red orange squirrel and a magenta mouse. Loyal Heart said, "huh? Hold it, you guys. They're not monsters. They're just like us, I think."

Suddenly, a voice calls out when a person came closer to them and it's Billy's Dad.

"Of course, they are. What did you call those nice animals? Monsters? HA! HA! HA! Hardly to pronounced."

"DAD! OH, DAD! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! You already know the Care Bear Family. I thought you lost or something", Billy said when he hugs his Dad. "No. I was almost killed by a giant snake until they showed up. Without them, I'm Snake food for dinner", his Dad said.

"Glad to meet you, sir. Who are they?", Tender Heart asks as Billy's Dad answered, "well, they're the lost Care Bear Cosuins. Guys, make the introductions to them." The two lost CB Cousins introducing themselves to them when the red orange squirrel flies around and lands safely and said, "I'm Flight Heart Squirrel, I can fly anywhere faster to find any children who needs of caring." Then another CB Cousin also said, "and I'm Cute Heart Mouse. I may be small, but, I'm all heart to help."

"You guys lived here in this spooky Temple?", Brave Heart said when he's starting to be frightened. "Yeah. Isn't he the bravest for you Cousins?", Cute Heart said. "We're glad to meet you all. Ever since the Dark Clouds shifting around the planet, no one cares anymore", Flight Heart said. "Yeah. We have to get the Caring Crystals before it's too late", Swift Heart said.

"Caring Crystals? I saw those before", Billy's Dad said. "You saw them? Where it is?", True Heart said. "Oh, right behind you, of course", Billy's Dad said when he points at the tomb. The Care Bears turn around and then, all of them were lifting the cover and they saw beautiful crystals shining brighter than ever. The Care Bears were happy for finding the Caring Crystals until No Heart and Beastly came out of nowhere. No Heart said to them,

"NOT SO FAST!"

"IT'S NO HEART AND BEASTLY!", they shouted. "In the rotten flashes, Care Fools. I always wanna say that", Beastly said. "No more games and some friendly chit-chat. Give me the Crystals now!", No Heart said as a commandment. "You will never get the Crystals, No Heart", Bright Heart said. "Very well, then. My evil shadows will change your mine. GET THEM!", No Heart said when his evil shadows flying around and trying to scared them. Bedtime Bear who slept the whole adventure is awake when he saw a scary shadow and said, "(yawn) Aren't we there yet? Huh? SCARY SHADOW! AHH!" Then, Noble Heart said to the Care Bears, "everyone, RUN! NOW!" The Care Bears with Billy and his Dad are running away from the evil shadows from No Heart when they do, Flight Heart is gonna outmanurve them. "So you guys are gonna ruin our Family Reunion, huh? TAKE THIS!" As he spins uncontrolably, the evil spirits were spinning out of control and smack on the wall. Suddenly, Beastly grab the Caring Crystals and leaves right away back to No Heart.

"HEY! NO HEART! LOOK WHAT I GOT! I GOT THE CRYSTALS! I GOT THE CRYSTALS! WE WON!", Beastly said when he accidentially bumping a tomb and lands on the floor and No Heart shouts, "BEASTLY, NO! NOT THAT TOMB!" It's too late already as the tomb drops, it releasing the evil spirit way powerful than No Heart and he's been inside the tomb for a thousand years from destroying caring forever. The spirit comes out and they stopped going anywhere as they saw the big and powerful spirit. "Is the nightmare over? Huh? UH-OH!", Bedtime Bear said. The evil spirit said to them,

"AH! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! After all these years of my imprisionment slumber, I am FREE! HA HA HA!"

"(shudders) Who are you?", Brave Heart asks. "WHO AM I? HA HA HA! I'm the powerful, the destroyer of caring, the destruction for this planet. I'M KANDOR THE EVIL! HA HA HA!"

"Dad, who's Kandor the Evil?", Billy said as his Dad explained to him, "yes, Now, I remember. Kandor was the most powerful spirit of all time. He's a evil source which brings uncaring throughout the World. He cast a spell to the acient people in this place. When he did, a lot of people were causing too much heartless as evil zombies. Luckily, the acient tomb brings him back inside and imprisioned him for a long time. Until that Beastly unleashing the ultimate evil."

"I should be thanking you for relasing me, fool", Kandor said. "You stupid, bumbling imbicle! Look what you done!", No Heart said as Beastly asks, "is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean bad is really good not..."

"SHUT UP! I'll take care of you first", No Heart said as he uses his power, but, Kandor got his power within him and said, "you've been underestimating me, fool. Maybe you powers should be where you belong. INSIDE OF ME!" Kandor said as he took No Heart's power inside of Kandor's spirit body and everyone were in a complete shock. "Huh? MY POWERS! YOU.." Kandor laughs evilly and saw the Care Bears and said to them, "So much of your powers. You must be the Care Bears. I heard everything about you. In fact, you've been ruined my reputation for the last time."

"We're gonna stop you and those uncaring clouds for hurting the World of caring", Gentle Heart said when Kandor the Evil laughs evilly and Tender Heart said to him, "what's so funny, Kandor?"

"It was me for spreading the uncaring clouds, fools", Kandor said as the Care Bears shocked. "WHAT!?!", they said. "Yeah, ME! I DID IT!", Kandor said.

"But why are you doing this?", Baby Hugs said.

"I'm glad you ask, my dear. It's been over a thousand years, still imprison in this tomb. So I whipped up my uncaring clouds to destroy caring for good. You made have the Caring Crystals, but, you won't stopped me. HA HA HA!", Kandor said.

"You won't get away with this", True Heart said. "Yeah. We can defeat you with our good luck", Good Luck said. Kandor also said, "SO BE IT!" His power grew and he's much stronger than ever and he's destroying the temple. As the stone rubble plowing down on the ground, Noble Heart said to the Care Bears, "HE'S DESTROYING THE TEMPLE! RUN QUICKLY!" The Care Bear Family along with No Heart, Beastly, Billy and his Dad leaves immediately as the Temple destroyed.

"HA HA HA HA HA! TODAY CARING, TOMORROW, THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA HA! I must go to a special island", Kandor said when he flies away from Peru to someplace else. The Care Bears got the Cyrstals, but, they're not sure if they're strong enough. Brave Heart said, "we got the Caring Crystals, but, we're not so sure if we're strong enough."

"We have to, Brave Heart. Or caring is gone forever", Billy said. "My son is absolutely right. Wait a minute. He said something about a 'special island.' Huh? Son?", Billy's Dad said when Billy found a broken peice and it shapes like a island and he brings it to the Care Bears. Billy said, "guys, take a look at this"  
"Hmm. It shapes like a paddle-shaped island. WAIT!", Grumpy said.

"IT'S MATHATTAN! NEW YORK CITY!", they shouted and gasps at the same time. "And that hole piece indicates the location. Time Square", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"He's gonna finished what's he started", Treat Heart Pig said. "We have to get there in a hurry. We need transportation, Care Bears", Billy's Dad said.

"RIGHT!", they said. "Okay, Care Bears, COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!", Noble Heart and the Care Bears said when they touch the Caring Crystals, their staring power is back to form another cloudboat and it's ready for liftoff. No Heart said, "don't leave me, Care Bears." Brave Heart said, "why should we help you, No Heart?"

"It doesn't matter good or bad, Brave Heart. We have to help him to get his power back", Billy said.

"He's right, Brave Heart. COME ON!", Billy's Dad said.

"Oh, how I hate that caring boat", Beastly said as No Heart slience him, "just shut up and aboard that ship."

Cute Heart and Flight Heart think it over if they want to help their family for stopping Kandor the Evil before it's too late. Cute Heart said, "our home is gone. That threachous Kandor. What are we gonna do?" and Flight Heart said to Cute Heart, "I know exactly what we're gonna do, Cute Heart. We're gonna help our new family to stop him. No matter what. You coming?"

"ABSOLUTELY! LET'S GO!", Cute Heart said as Flight Heart carries Cute Heart towards to the cloudship so they can help their new family to stop Kandor's evil wrongs which he have done from the beginning. They landed on the deck and Cozy Heart said,

"CUTE HEART! FLIGHT HEART! Are you gonna help us, too?"

"ABSOLUTELY!", they answered. "He may destroy our home, but, he'll never destroy caring", Flight Heart said. "Yeah", Cute Heart said.

"Glad you both are coming aboard. We need all the help we can get", Tender Heart said. "NOW, ONWARD TO NEW YORK!", Noble Heart said as the cloudboat moves faster to get to New York and stop Kandor's evil plans for good. Meanwhile, Kandor is almost there and the lightning strikes rapidly as Kandor laughing evilly for his enjoyment. Kandor said, "HA HA HA! My ultimate plan is almost complete. Ah, there it is. New York City. LOOK OUT, MATHATTAN, HERE I COME! HA HA HA!"

In New York's Time Square, the people of New York were doing fine and everything's back to normal until they saw the darken clouds and shock the people to death as Kandor landed on Time Square. They saw him with their endless frightfulness. "Huh? What's going on? What happen to the sky? Who's responsible for this?", the people asks when Kandor speaks to them.

"HA HA HA! It was me, the ultimate evil, KANDOR! HA HA HA HA! Your caring will be no more as the uncaring clouds covering the Earth in darkness. Your planet is doomed. HA HA HA!", Kandor said as the clouds make the people uncaring. They hurt, they steal and pushing and shoving at the same time. He's plan is complete. Meanwhile on the cloudboat, the entire Care Bear Family with two new CB Cousins along with Billy and his Dad looking at the clouds with purple lightning volts continuing with more strikes. Gentle Heart said, "this is getting uncomfortable with those uncaring clouds. I hope we stop Knador on time." Bedtime Bear, "we will, Gentle Heart. That nightmarish monster disturb my rest, but, he'll never win without a fight. (yawn) Until my naptime is done. (snoring)"

"He's right, Gentle Heart and with more snores, too. We'll make sure nothing's gonna happen to caring. Right, Brave Heart? Brave Heart? Oh, Brave Heart", Swift Heart said when she saw Brave Heart hides under the table getting scared. "Is it safe to come out yet?", Brave Heart said when he starts to shiver.

"THERE IT IS! NEW YORK CITY! I HOPE WE'RE NOT TOO LATE TO SAVE CARING!", Birthday Bear said. He was wrong. They were too late. His plan has been completed. Now, the cloudboat is now heading stright for Time Square in New York City. Kandor saw them coming and using his evil magic to destroy the cloudboat. "HE'VE SPOTTING US!", Brave Heart said and Bedtime said, "HE IS!?! SCOOTCH OVER, BRAVE HEART! " while they're under the table shivering around. "BRACE YOURSLEVES!", Tender Heart said.

"TAKE THIS, FOOLS! HA HA HA!", he said as his power about to blast the cloudboat to pieces. "CARE COUSINS, FRONT AND CENTER! CALL!", Noble Heart said as the Care Bear Cousins stand and ready until Bedtime pushing Brave Heart to them to use their staring power to block Kandor's evil magic. It worked and they cheer with glee. Kandor was not amused. Then, the cloudboat have landed in the middle of Time Square and they leave the boat just as the cloudboat dissipated. "So you made it, fools. That's too bad, cause, it's too late to save them. LOOK! HA HA HA! NOW ...you all will perished FOREVER!", Kandor said when he laughs evilly.

"That's not true. It's never too late, if you care enough", Friend Bear said. "YEAH!", they shouted. "SO BE IT!", Kandor said when he's using his evil magic to destroy the Care Bears, but, they flee the scene. He's mad as the evil clouds when he's continuing the destruction of evil. Swift Heart said, "hey, big boy, I'm over here! (ZAP AND BOOM!) No, I'm over here! (ZAP AND BOOM!) This way. That way. This way." Swift Heart's speeding up to get rid of Kandor's evil magic. Kandor still mad and he said, "THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH!"

He's forcing himself with his evil magic and hit Swift Heart and she crashes inside the brokedown car. They gasps and said, "SWIFT HEART!" Billy saw the devastation of Swift Heart and said, "SWIFT HEART! I'M COMING, SWIFT HEART!" As he opens the left front door, Swift Heart was bleeding on her forehead. "Oh, poor Swift Heart. Don't worry, I'll help you", Billy said as he rip his white shirt and wrapping around on her bleeding forehead. The Care Bears came as they could and Grumpy said, "is Swift Heart gonna be all right?"

"Her head got gushed out badly, but, she'll survied, eventually", Billy said. "How touching", Kandor said as he's using his evil power to kill Swift Heart and Billy, but, the Care Bears won't let it happened.

"OUT OF MY WAY, FOOLS!", Kandor said. "You won't get away with this, Kandor. CARE BEARS, HOLD THE CRYSTALS AND HELD THEM HIGH AND CONCENTRATE HARD!", True Heart said as the Care Bears holding the Caring Crystals up high and the caring energy comes within themseleves to use their stare power to eliminate Knador's evil magic.

"Our stare tummies are powering up, Noble Heart. Let's give him the taste of our own medicine. Ha ha", Playful Heart said.

"RIGHT! CARE BEARS, STARE!", Tender Heart said. "TAKE THIS, BUDDY! (yawn)", Bedtime Bear said.

"This time I will be brave. CARE COUSINS, CALL!", Brave Heart said.

Their staring power is hurting Kandor as he suffers with too much caring. "AHH! NO! AHH! Must grab the crystals before I'm done for", Kandor said as he use of every evil energy to get the Caring Crystals. He did it. The evil power of Kandor's grab all the crystals and it's inside of him. Noble Heart said, "NO! GIVE THEM BACK!" Kandor said, "NOW, I GOT YOUR STUPID CRYSTALS AND NOW YOUR CARING ENERGY, TOO! HA HA HA!" He's now powerful enough to annihilate the Care Bears as his power sucking all the caring energy from their tummies. The Care Bears are now gone for good. The Care Bears' bodies lying on the road and Billy cries and shouting, "NO! CARE BEARS!" Baby Hugs said, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" and Baby Tugs said, "I'M WITH YOU, BABY HUGS! RUN, GRAMS BEAR!" It's too late for Grams Bear as Kandor's evil power sucking Grams Bear dried and then, they stopped closer to the building and screaming loudly as the power grab them fast. Then, Cute Heart and Flight Heart have been captured by Kandor's evil spirit and going inside of Kandor's body trapped inside and they'll never get out again. Billy ran with Swift Heart's body on his arms and eventually stopped and looking at them with tears coming out of his eyes feeling hopeless to save the planet. Suddenly, one of them moves and it was Friend Bear and said, "Billy." Billy heard her voice and ran very quickly. "FRIEND BEAR! Friend Bear. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I've failed you. I have failed you all. (sniffs)"

He dropped Swift Heart's body slowly and safely on the road and Billy pick Friend Bear up a little and Friend Bear said, "Billy. You can save us all." Billy said, "how? Kandor's power is much greater already."

"Follow your heart to show them how much you care. Use your heart, Billy. Use your heart", Friend Bear said when she's losing her breathing to slient. She's gone as well. Billy put her back on the ground safely as he's crying his eyes still. His Father came and hugging his son and said, "I'm sorry, son, there's nothing we can do. I guess the World is officially careless."

"Not yet, Dad. We can still beat him", Billy said. "Like how?", Billy's Dad said as his son exlpined the situation, "we must feel it within our hearts. Are you ready, Dad?"

"HMM! LET'S DO IT! HEY, BIG AND UGLY OF DESTRUCTION, OVER HERE!", Billy's Dad said. "Huh? Well, well. Caring humans. WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!", Kandor said. "You made destroy the World of caring, but, not us. We're gonna teach the true meaning of caring", Billy's Dad said.

"WE CARE! WE CARE! WE CARE! WE CARE!", they're shouting loudly as they're holding their hands. "SO WHAT!?! I'M STILL UNBEATABLE!", Kandor said until one of the clouds dissipating and then, few citizens were back to normal and shocked from the evil which they done by Kandor's evil magic. "Huh? What? What the heck is going on? ON, NO! LOOK!", they said as they saw the Care Bear Family died without caring. "What have we done?", the young boy said. "It's not our fault, my dear. IT'S HIM! HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!", the young boy's Mother said. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!", the dark coat businessman said. "REPEAT WHAT THEY SAID AND HOLDING OUR HANDS!", the young teenager said as they said, 'WE CARE' many times while holding their hands. Then, few more dark clouds vanished into thin air. Suddenly as the few dark clouds vanished, more people everywhere were back to normal and to stay that way, they must show how much they really care and holding their hands.

They said, 'WE CARE!' in different languages as the dark clouds disappearing, Kandor gasps and saw the dark clouds vanishing and said, "NO! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO! AHH!" His power grews weaker and the Caring Crystals were coming out of his body and flew on top of the sky, shining brighter to power up. The crystals' power is forming the Kingdom of Caring (a.k.a.CARE-A-LOT) back to normal and so is the Forest of Feelings. "NO! NO! DARN YOU ALL! YOU! KID, YOU MUST DIE!", Kandor shouts as he's using his power hit Billy and landed on the ground hard. Billy's Dad shouts, "BILLY!" He hold him tightly and crying. Then, the Caring Crystals flew back to Time Square and given their strength back and their caring, too. Kandor shocked with fear, "no. NO! NO!" The Care Bear Family were back alive, but, for good.

"Hey, Sports Fans, we got our strength back. Look at the Kandor dude now", Champ Bear said. "Yeah. Time to end this once and for all. Gather around, Care Bears. Prepare to stare. COUNTDOWN!", Loyal Heart said. "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR FAMILY, STARE! CALL!", they shouted altogether. Kandor's in pain as the Care Bears' staring power overpowering him too much.

"Hey, I got a idea. The tomb. We must destroy it", Cute Heart said. "LET'S GET IT! COME ON!", Flight Heart said as he pick up Cute Heart and grabbing the tomb from on top the center building to break it. As they got it, Flight Heart shouts, "HEY, KANDOR, WHAT DID YOU WANT ON YOUR TOMBSTONE!?!"

"Well, Pepperoni Pizza with extra cheese and...HEY! MY TOMB! DON'T DESTROY MY TOMB! If you destroy it, I'll vanished forever", Kandor said.

"That's the risk we're willing to take. DROP IT, FLIGHT HEART!", Cute Heart said. Flight Heart drops the tomb away from Kandor, when he did try to grab it, the tomb went through his big hand and broke apart. Kandor's tomb is destroy which means Kandor will come back ever again. Kandor shouts in pain as his hands vanishes. His whole body is in half and shouts louder for the last time.

"AH, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He's gone and now forever. The Care Bears and everyone in Time Square were cheering loudly and Lotsa Heart blew his trumpet trunk louder. "HOORAY! WE DONE IT! WAY TO GO, BILLY! Billy? BILLY! GUYS, STOP CELEBRATING AND LOOK!", Lotsa Heart said as he points at Billy and his Dad. They stop celebrating from Billy's devastating situation. Everyone were sad and crying at the same time. True Heart said to Billy's Dad, "what happened to Billy?"

"That miserable miscrient hurt my son badly. I didn't feel his pulse. He's gonna..gonna...I don't know", Billy said when he cries.

"Sir, may we help him?", Cute Heart asks. "Even though we have no staring powers, but we can try to help Billy", Flight Heart said.

"Please, do", Billy's Dad said and the two special Care Bear Cousins are holding Billy's arms and then, something magical has happened. The special power of the two CB Cousins restores Billy to life and then, their tummies have different patterns. Flight Heart's pattern is a heart stealth shape with three blue hearts and Cute Heart's pattern is a big heart with two pink hearts, shapes like a mouse. Suddenly, Billy's eyes were wide open and they're cheering loudly and his Father hugs happily. Swift Heart and Friend Bear were kissing Cute Heart and Flight Heart's cheeks. They said while they're blushing, "oh, gosh." Then, Swift Heart kiss on Billy's cheek and Friend Bear do the same, too.

"Thank you for saving my life and us, too, Billy", Swift Heart said. "We knew you got the heart, kid", Friend Bear said.

"Well, it's worth nothing", Billy said. Since Kandor's power is gone, No Heart got his power back, but, for a short time. "YES! MY POWERS! I'M BACK AND NOW FOR ALL OF YOU! Huh? What's wrong with my powers?", No Heart questioned himself. "I think Kandor must've overpowering your powers to nothing. Your powerless, No Heart. That's good, right?", Beastly said. They saw them with nothing they have and then, Tender Heart said, "are you guys forgetting something?" Beastly said, "oh, right. The same old routine. We'll be back and be powerful enough...", then No Heart said, "oh, will you please be quiet?" They leave right away, but, they'll be coming back really soon. Later, the Mayor of New York giving them a special award. "Before I give them award, I would give this opportunity to thank the Care Bears to stop that acient evil. Without your efforts, the city and the world would be in chaos. Now, I give you, Billy, Flight Heart and Cute Heart. A hero medal of honor, congratulations!", the Mayor said as he applauding and so is everyone. The three young heroes give themselves a high five.

Months later when school's over, Billy's new friends waving goodbye and leaving the school to see the Care Bear Family again when suddenly, Cute Heart and Flight Heart came in flight mode. "CUTE HEART! FLIGHT HEART!", Billy said. "Hey, Billy, how's School today?", they said.

"It's cool. How about you guys of being in the Care Bear Family?", Billy asks. "It was totally awesome, Bill. We know how to share their feelings to stop No Heart and Beastly", Cute Heart said. "Also those of anyone who doesn't care, either. By the way, we were waiting for you", Flight Heart said. "Me? For what?", Billy said. "Something special for you to show how much we care. Come on. Grab my hands. LET'S GO!", Flight Heart said as they're flying to Care-A-Lot. Later at Care-A-Lot, they're landed on the cloudy ground and they're given Billy a blindfold. Billy said, "come on, you guys. I can't see a doggone thing."

"Not yet, Billy. You don't wanna to spoil a surprize", Baby Hugs said. "Here we are. OKAY! UNFOLDING THE BLINDFOLD!", Baby Tugs said as he unfolding the blind and saw the Care Family and his Dad just shouts, "SURPRIZE!" Billy smiles and it's a party for helping to save the world of caring. "Is a party to save the world of caring. You and your Father help us to stop Kandor's and No Heart's plan", Noble Heart said. "Let's not waste anymore time. LET'S PARTY!", Playful Heart said when she making noises with a party favor. They're laughing and dancing. Share Bear said, "this is a song I'm gonna perform for Billy and his Dad. Thanks for caring with us, guys. HIT IT!" She performs "To Be Part of the Care Bear Family" as the Care Bear Family dance on their feets. Lotsa Heart and Brave Heart were eating too much refreshments and they burped. Then, Tender Heart got a camera and told them to be in the Family Album. All the Care Bears were in the Family opportunity stand and Billy and his Dad were in the middle also Cute Heart and Flight Heart, too. Tender Heart said, "okay, it set on 10 seconds. All right, everyone. Say, 'WE CARE!" and they said as the camera flashes, "WE CARE!" Bedtime yawn again and said, "OH, BEDTIME! (laughing)" and they lived happily ever after.

Thank you for reading our story. It's been a long time to finish it. Now, it's done. There will be more Care Bear stories coming up really soon. See you later and CARE-A-LOT!

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
